A Thief, a Cave, and a Hot Blonde
by gracefulswans
Summary: Emma and Neal reunite in the cave that was his teenage home and put their issues aside for a brief moment of passion. Takes place sometime shortly after 3x04. Mostly smut with a bit of angst.


_This is my first attempt at smut, so please be kind._

* * *

Emma stared at the cave wall, studying the pictures inscribed upon it. It was hard to believe that Neal-her Neal-had drawn them. She wondered who the people were and how Neal knew them. Before coming to Neverland it had never really occurred to her that her former lover had lived an entire life that she knew nothing about. Part of her felt like she really didn't know Neal at all, but then there were other parts-the map home, the mismatch collection of memorabilia scattered around the cave-that reminded her how similar they really were. She felt an odd closeness to Neal in his old home, so she had insisted they camp there for the night, much to Regina's chagrin.

"There you are," the voice pulled Emma from her thoughts and she froze. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother turn next to her.

"Emma," Snow shook her daughter's shoulder.

Emma took a deep breath and slowly turned around. There he was. "Neal?" she breathed.

Neal smiled in reply. "Emma," her name felt good on his lips, as if he could happily say it all day, every day, for the rest of his life.

"How...I…are you real?" Emma stammered. She felt her mother rubbing her upper arm in encouragement.

"Uh...long story, but yes, it's really me," Neal replied, absentmindedly scratching his head.

Before Emma knew what she was doing she had crossed to the entrance of the cave wrapped him in an hug. She felt his arms tighten around her and immediately pulled away.

"No. You died. You died and you left me alone again," she proclaimed between sobs, beating limply on his chest.

"I know," Neal said calmly, as he moved to embrace her again.

"No!" Emma screamed, jumping away from him with fury in her eyes.

"Why don't we give them a few minutes," Snow said calmly to the rest of the group. Regina and Hook walked quickly from the cave, the latter looking somewhat rejected, but David had to be all but dragged out by his wife.

"How is this even possible?" Emma asked, temporarily sedated by her mother's interruption.

"The portal took me to the Enchanted Forest, and some friends of yours patched me up and helped me get here."

"Friends of mine?"

"Mulan, Aurora and Philip."

"Oh," Emma said, stunned. She started to ask how Philip could still be alive, but there were more pressing things on her mind. "Pan took Henry, we have to find him, we have to-"

"I know," Neal interrupted. "We will get him back. Pan won't hurt him, don't worry."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me."

Tears started flowing freely down Emma's face. She tilted her head down, unable to look Neal in the eye.

"Hey," Neal said gently, lifting her chin. "It's going to be okay. We will get our family back."

At the sound of the word family Emma broke down even more, but instead of pulling away she smashed her lips into Neal's. She wanted to feel something-anything other than sadness. He kissed her back, hard, and she suddenly felt a familiar flutter in her stomach.

Neal, Emma thought. It had been so long, but he had always been so good. She needed him now. She kissed him more fervently, pushing him up against the wall of the cave.

"Emma," Neal groaned, pulling his lips away from hers for a brief moment.

"Shhh," she kissed him again. She wasn't ready to talk, even the mere sound of his voice threatened to open the emotional floodgates. She knew they needed to talk, but not now, not tonight.

Neal didn't protest, he understood. In one swift motion he picked her up and turned around, pushing her roughly into the cave wall. Emma moaned in response. _She always did like it a little rough_, he thought.

Emma's fingers were already on Neal's shirt, nimbly undoing the buttons. She tried to remove the shirt but his arms were still holding her against the wall. He shifted to prop her up with his knee-she moaned, his thigh pressing between her legs. He hastily freed himself of his sleeves and then ripped off Emma's tank in one fluid motion.

Neal lifted Emma again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Finally breaking the kiss, Neal began languidly sucking at Emma's neck while deftly unhooking and casting away her bra. He pressed her into the wall again, more gently this time, while he turned his focus to the button of her jeans.

Emma arched her back as Neal traced his tongue down her sternum and began sucking on her nipple. She began to moan loudly and her lover hastily put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, the last thing I need is for your parents to hear you scream and run in here with swords blazing."

Emma froze slightly, the last thing she wanted to think about was her parents. Mary Margaret. David. Tacos. Mary Margaret and David making tacos.

Her thoughts were mercifully interrupted by Neal's hand delving into her jeans. His fingers curled suddenly into her core while his thumb slowly teased her clit. Emma's mouth dropped open as if to moan, but Neal claimed her lips with his own before she could release a sound. Emma dug her nails into Neal's muscular back, her desire growing.

"Neal, please," she begged. He smiled in return and removed his hand-eliciting a whimper from his lover. Neal set her down and hurriedly helped her remove her jeans and underwear. Before he could fully remove his own pants, Emma had jumped up and locked her knees around his hips.

Neal groaned, "You're incorrigible," he said as he moved slightly to position her over a small ledge in the stone wall. He shoved her down on it and opened his pants enough to free himself.

Emma bit her lip, forcing back a smile. "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about that?" she asked, teasingly tracing her finger up and down his shaft.

Neal suppressed a moan and tilted his head back, inspecting the woman before him. _God, I love her so much_, he thought.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he knew she wasn't ready to hear another proclamation of love at that moment. He would just have to show her how he felt instead.

He plunged into her with one fluid motion. Emma gasped and entwined her fingers in Neal's curls, pulling ever so gently, as he slowly pulled out halfway and pushed back in.

Her ankles tightened around his back, bringing him in even closer and they began to grind together, each acutely aware of the other's every movement. Neal buried his face in Emma's neck, nipping at her gently. She threw her head back, allowing him easier access to the supple flesh.

"Harder," she commanded. He increased the strength of his thrusts while her thighs clenched tighter around him, her hips grinding against his.

"Fuck, Emma," he wanted the moment to last for ever, but he knew he was already close.

As if she could read his thoughts, Emma snaked an arm between their bodies and began massaging her own clit. Neal groaned, _she knows how hot it makes me when she touches herself_. With her free hand, Emma grabbed Neal roughly by the hair and brought his lips to her own.

She moaned into his mouth, approaching her climax. Neal increased the speed of his thrusts in response and she came hard. He kissed her more passionately, smothering what he was sure would have been a very loud scream. She contracted tightly around him and he followed her over the edge. He dropped his head to her shoulder, every bit of energy he had left pouring into her as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

When they were both spent, Neal set her down gently and cupped her face in his hand.

"Hey," he managed, still out of breath.

"Hey." Their eyes stayed locked on each other's for a few minutes. It was as if they were meeting all over again. A fresh start.

Emma finally looked away, awkwardly rubbing her arm as if there were a chill on the overly humid island. "I should...get dressed, before anyone comes in here."

"Yeah, right," Neal replied, feeling slightly dejected. He bent down to pick up her bra and handed it to her without meeting her eyes.

Emma dressed quickly and threw Neal his shirt. He caught it with a chuckle.

"What?" she asked, smiling a little despite herself.

"Nothing, it's just that...do you know how many nights I laid in this cave, dreaming that a hot blonde would join me?"


End file.
